Дингодил
Дингодил (англ. Dingodile; яп. ディンゴダイル) - один из мутантов, созданных Кортексом. Представляет собой смесь собаки динго (от пояса до морды) и крокодила (от пояса до низа + морда). Выглядит обычным приспешником Кортекса, но на самом деле является одним из самых умных мутантов. Явный пироман, о чём свидетельствуют большой огнемёт и канистра с горючим газом, которые он обычно носит с собой, и последующее применение этого агрегата на всём, что шевелится. Помимо огнемёта, может бить хвостом. Говорит с типичным австралийским акцентом. Из хобби у Динго - чтение Шекспира и игра в крокет. Характеристика В CB3, CNK и CotT ''для DS можно заметить, что 'Дингодил''' говорит с австралийским акцентом. Этому акценту в отличие от обычного английского присущи сокращения слов и упрощения фраз, а так же имеется один забавный пункт, заключающийся в том, что, будь твоим собеседником хоть друг, хоть президент, всем можно говорить "Hi, matter!" (русск. "Хай, мэттэр!" "Даров, приятель!") Этот персонаж любит издеваться над слабыми. В CB3 чуть ли не поджарил Пенту из своего огнемёта. Дингодил несколько коварен, что проявляется в Twinsanity, когда он, ради своей выгоды, нападает на Кортекса и Краша. Представляет собой смесь собаки динго и крокодила. По форме тела является крокодилом, но покрыт коричневой шерстью динго. Часто изображается с острыми крокодильими зубами. Как правило, его хвост зелёного цвета, за исключением Nintendo DS версии игры Crash of the Titans, а глаза коричневого, за исключением Crash Nitro Kart, где они были зелёного (вероятно, из-за гипноза Н. Транса) и TwinSanity, где они были жёлтыми, как у обычного крокодила. Так же носит огнемёт с большой цистерной на спине. Рост Дингодила - 2 метра (6 футов), а вес около 96 кг. С каждой последующей игрой, он будто-бы становится всё больше и больше. В Twinsanity Дингодил выглядит гораздо толще, чем в предыдущих играх, когда в Crash of the Titans уже похож на огромную свинью. Его штаны, как правило, бежевого или голубого цвета. Дингодил никогда не носил ни обувь, ни какую-либо рубашку. История Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Добрый день, приятель! Меня зовут Дингодил!" - этой фразой он представляет себя Крашу. Бандикут впервые увидел этого злобного мутанта, когда активировал проход во вторую комнату. Дингодил сообщает Крашу, что Ука Ука и Кортекс отправили его остановить бандикутов. Когда Крэш, несмотря на угрозы, собирает все кристаллы во второй комнате, он попадает в заснеженную пещеру, где встречает стоящего на ледяном пьедестале Дингодила с огнемётом в лапах. Злобный мутант, хохоча, направляет своё оружие на пингвина Пенту и говорит, что убьёт его. В этот момент неожиданно появляется Краш и тем самым отвлекает Дингодила. Начинается битва. Щиты из кристаллов и огнемёт Дингодила не помогают ему одолеть Краша - Бандикут побеждает злобного мутанта и получает новую способность - двойной прыжок. Радостный Пента начинает прыгать на поверженном Дингодиле. Crash Team Racing Дингодил появляется в качестве играбельного персонажа. Является членом команды Кортекса против Нитроса Оксида. Его домашняя трасса – Каньон Динго (англ. Dingo Canyon). Дингодайл наряду с Тайни и секретными персонажами Папу Папу и Тропи является самым быстрым гонщиком, но в тоже время имеет плохой поворот и среднее ускорение. Во вступительном ролике можно видеть, как он чинит свой карт. Crash Bash В этой игре Дингодил снова является играбельным персонажем. Во вступительном ролике показано, что из-за недостатка персонажей в команде Аку Аку, ему приходится перейти на добрую сторону. Интересным является тот факт, что ремикс саундтрека из его битвы против Краша в CB3 используется в этой игре в некоторых мини-играх и битве против Нитроса Оксида. Это единственная игра, кроме Crash Nitro Kart, где Дингодил ни разу не использует свой огнемёт. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Во вступительном ролике, можно увидеть Дингодила на собрании злодеев. Уже четвёртый год он находится на стороне Кортекса. В этой игре Дингодил используется как препятствие на нескольких уровнях атласферы, где палит из своего огнемёта по Крашу. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure В этой игре Дингодил является боссом, битва с которым происходит под водой. На его голове одет подводный шлем, на ногах - синие штаны. В сражении использует огнемёт. Во время поломки Уменьшителя Планет, Дингодил становится частью Мега-Микса. Crash Nitro Kart thumb|Так и едем.Характер персонажа становится более странными и комичным. Впервые Дингодила можно увидеть во вступительном ролике, когда Тайни прибивает его дверью к стене. Второй раз он показан на пьедестале рядом с Н. Трансом, который, по всей видимости, его загипнотизировал вместе с Поларом и Пурой для участия в гонке на стороне Вело. Один глаз Дингодайла смотрит вверх, а другой вниз а-ля старые иконки жизни Краша. На его голове можно заметить шлем с небольшой антенной. Есть два варианта применения шлема - это то, с помощью чего Транс овладевает его разумом и то, с помощью чего Дингодил управляет своим картом, поскольку во время гонки он ни разу не касается руля своими лапами. Разблокировать Дингодила можно выиграв красный драгоценный камень. Во время победы он танцует сумасшедший танец. Разум Дингодила, после возвращения из-под состояния гипноза, был изменён больше всех. Это может означать лишь то, что Транс подверг его самым мощным средствам промывания мозгов. Не стоит исключать и то, что, возможно, Дингодил был его любимчиком, из-за чего гипнотизёр постарался сделать всё, чтобы держать верх над его разумом как можно дольше, соответственно находиться с ним больше времени. Crash Twinsanity Дингодил объединяется с Тропи против Кортекса, а так же строит себе хижину и начинает читать Шекспира. Первое появление Дингодила в этой игре происходит на "дне рождения" Краша. После того, как Бандикут и Кортекс падают под землю, Дингодил 'обсуждает ланч с Риппером Ру. Позже его хижину уничтожает гигантский снежный ком, в котором были Краш и Кортекс. 'Дингодил подслушивает их намерения получить сокровище Злых Близнецов и тайно следует за ними в Академию Зла. Там он наталкивается на Бандикута и Кортекса внутри котельной и, считая, что они уже добыли клад, нападает. Краш побеждает его. Дингодил остаётся лежать без сознания в котельной. Модели и участие в играх dingodile.png|''CB3'' - боссфайт, CTR - заставки. chdingodile3face.jpg|''CB3'' - заставки перед входом в уровень. dingodile_ктр.png|''CTR'' - игровая модель и иконка. chdingodilebash.jpg|''Bash'' - игровая модель и иконка. chdingodilewoc.jpg|''WoC'' - появление в уровнях с атласферой. dingodile спр.png|''XS'' - боссфайт. card97.png|''Fusion'' - карта. 150x179x75x0.png|''CNK'' - игровая модель и иконка. 95px-Dingobrainwash4.png|''CNK'' - заставки. dingodile кнк.PNG|''CNK'' на Game Boy - игровой спрайт. New Dingodile.jpg|''TwinSanity'' - боссфайт. chdingodiletitans_small.jpg|''Titans'' на DS - боссфайт. dingodile тит.png|''Titans'' на Game Boy - игровой спрайт. chdingodilecbnk3d.png|''CNK 3D'' - игровая модель и иконка. Интересные факты *Имя Дингодил (Dingodile) образуется на стыке названий животных динго (dingo) и крокодила (croc''odile''). *В CB3 при помощи полученной после победы над ним же способностью убивается чуть менее, чем за 30 секунд. Впрочем, можно и без этой способности, если использовать мега-прыжок Краша. *Любит прикалываться на тему еды, образуя с её помощью свои самые запоминающиеся фразы. Первый раз в CB3 (Bring out the butter? I'm gonna make toast!), второй - в TwinSanity (Lunch?) и третий там же (Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie). *Это один из 2 персонажей, которые были на "дне рождении" Краша в TwinSanity и появились в качестве босса (другой - Н. Джин). *Частенько танцует от радости, что показано в CB3 и Twinsanity после проигрыша Крэша в битве с ним и в CTR и CNK - в случае победы в гонке. *Это один из 3 персов, которые были и добрыми, и злыми, и нейтральными (вместе с Пентой и Фейк Крашем). Злым Дингодил является по жизни, но из-за нехватки кадров в Crash Bash был поставлен на сторону добра, а в CNK оказался на стороне нейтральной, поскольку был загипнотизирован Н. Трансом. *Может с помощью огнемёта стрелять ракетами (!) под водой, что показано в XS. *Ремиксованный саундтрек в битве с Дингодилом из CB3 часто использовался в последующих играх серии, а именно: в нескольких мини-играх типа Dash из Crash Bash, в той же игре, но в битве с Оксидом, и даже в босс файте с Тайни. *Наблюдается интересное изменение дизайна: от более похожего на динго к более похожему на крокодила, а затем резкое возвращение к оригиналу. Остальные картинки dingo 1.jpg|Фан-арт с логотипом Дингодайла dngd.jpeg|Рендер из гайда по CB3 images_д.jpeg|Рендер Дингодайла из CTR hub2.png|Дингодайл на промо CNK Dingodile_from_Twinsanity.jpeg|Рендеры Дингодайла из Crash Twinsanity Дингодайл.jpg|Фан арт. "Огоньку?" figure.jpeg|Пластмассовая фигурка. dingo 6.jpg|Дингодайл IRL 001.PNG|Боссфайт в CB3. 1747ee87fcdcf7fce2f7c5a87b18598f.jpg|Фан арт d___dingodile_by_michellehendersonda-d5zo7hi.jpg|Фан арт. Суровый Динго Сoncept-art time! Dingodile1a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 1 Dingodile2a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 2 Dingodile3a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 3 Dingodile4a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 4 Dingodile5a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 5 Dingodile6a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 6 Dingodile7a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 7 Dingodile8a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 8 Dingodile9a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 9 Dingodile10a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 10 Dingodile11a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 11 Dingodile12a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 12 Dingodile13a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 13 Dingodile14a.jpg|Первые арты Дингодайла - 14 dingodile1.png|Скетч из CB3 - перед. dingodile3.png|Скетч из CB3 - бок. dingodile2.png|И скетч из CB3 - зад. Dingodile.jpg|Концепт-арт Дингодайла из Huge Adventure Dingo.jpg|Концепт из Twinsanity 026.jpg|Концепт-кадр Дингодайла в компании с Конгом и Пинстрайпом из Twinsanity 175.jpg|Новый домик Дингодайла 1 (концепт-кадры из Twinsanity) 176.jpg|Новый домик Дингодайла 2 (концепт-кадры из Twinsanity) 177.jpg|Новый домик Дингодайла 3 (концепт-кадры из Twinsanity) 178.jpg|Новый домик Дингодайла 4 (концепт-кадры из Twinsanity) 179.jpg|Новый домик Дингодайла 5 (концепт-кадры из Twinsanity) 181.jpg|Новый домик Дингодайла 6 (концепт-кадры из Twinsanity) 233.jpg|Концепт-кадр из Twinsanity ICON29.jpg|Иконка Дингодайла из Twinsanity Crash__Dingodile_by_residentlilly.jpg|Концепт-арт Дингодайла для серии игрушек компании Palisades Toys de:Dingodile en:Dingodile es:Dingodile fr:Dingodile it:Dingodile ja:ディンゴダイル pl:Dingodile pt:Dingodile pt-br:Dingodilo Категория:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Категория:Персонажи Категория:Зло Категория:Боссы Категория:Мутанты Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Crash Twinsanity Категория:Crash Team Racing Категория:Crash Nitro Kart Категория:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Категория:Crash Bash Категория:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Категория:Команда Транса Категория:Crash of the Titans Категория:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy